Seiyo no akuma
by Milch Loner
Summary: Casi nadie recordaba ya la mítica historia de los Seigyo, y si lo hacían solo como otra historia para dormir; mítica ¿Le había abandonado? ¡Ambos estaban muertos y era su culpa! No había estado ahí. Pero lo único que aun le ataba con su pasado estaba ahí, observándola con desdén. Era tiempo que olvidara el dolor para poder darse cuenta de lo que sentia por el -.Advertencia dentro.-


**Pareja: **Naruto & Hinata

**Raiting: **M

**Mundo: **Paralelo al manga –Algo que mi cabeza diantrosa creó un día lejano-

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo/prolongo contiene una escena de casi violación, que no llega a mayor grado –y a mi parecer- no es muy explícita. Si lees es bajo tu propia mano, si quieres saltar esas palabras hazlo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto **No** me pertenece, intente comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con 20 pesos. Más sin embargo la historia del fanfic **Sí**.

* * *

_**Prolongo: **_

'Nacimiento y encierro'

La tarde comenzaba a caer tranquilamente en aquel lugar; Konohagakure no sato para ser exactos. Un lugar donde reinaba la paz entre los habitantes y las naciones ninja, donde se encontraban los clanes probablemente más poderosos de él mundo ninja y, personas por demás singulares que por asares del destino formaron grandes lazos.

.

.

.

Su sonrojo aumento el doble al sentir la mirada acusadora de ambos; ¡Realmente ella no había hecho nada malo! … Vale, quizás sí pero ella no lo había decidido. Sus ojos aperlados se movieron para buscar a cierta pelinegra que, momentos antes había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejándola sola con las personas que tenían enfrente.

La mirada calmada del rubio ojiazul no le perturbaba mucho, más sin en cambio la de la pelirroja sí, quizás hasta demasiado.

Cerro sus ojos, no le gustaba cuando Kushina le miraba de esa manera; le hacía sentir culpable, cuando Mikoto había sido la de la idea.

– ¡Hinata! No puedo creer que te dejaras convencer por Mikoto – Exclamo, fingiendo algo de decepción en su voz, por alguna razón disfrutaba mucho aquello.

Sí, Hinata Hyuga era la mejor amiga de Kushina Uzumaki pero de igual manera a ella le gustaba hacer sufrir solo un poquito a su _joven amiga _¡Era tan linda con aquella actitud!

Minato negó con la cabeza, sintiendo lastima por la ojiperla que, al paso del tiempo llego a tenerle aprecio y formar un lazo con ella.

La amistad entre ellas surgió de una manera muy extraña, demasiado se podría decir.

Kushina Uzumaki era la actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi; Kurama. Pero no siempre había estado destinada para esto, realmente, desde su nacimiento con aquel chacra especial había sido denominada como una _Seigyo no akuma _(Control de demonios), mejor conocidas por Seigyo.

Aquello era tan viejo como las naciones ninjas, quizás hasta más. Nadie sabía cómo era que los dioses elegían en donde naciera la siguiente Seigyo; solo nacía después de la muerte de la anterior, pero, en algunos casos los dioses hacían omiso a esa regla.

Casi nadie recordaba ya la mítica historia de los Seigyo, y si lo hacían solo como otra historia para dormir; mítica.

Konoha no sabía que en su aldea aquella excepción había surgido y dos Seigyo se habían encontrado.

Pero ¿Qué clase de habilidades especiales tenía una mujer Seigyo? Él poder de domar a los más terribles demonios con dos maneras: Su chacra especial que contaba con una gran pureza, a tal punto de hacer que él demonio se rindiera y, quizás la parte más peligrosa, entre otros denominados "_Dones"_.

Poder enamorar inconscientemente a los demonios.

Ella solamente sería una Seigyo más; Llevada a Konoha para estar asegurar que el Kyubi no se liberase de Mito Uzumaki cuando ella falleciera, pero no tomaron en cuenta de que necesitarían un nuevo Jinchuriki.

Así que cuando llego el momento no tenían idea que hacer y, tuvieron que tomar una rápida decisión; Sellar al gran demonio en la Seigyo, Kushina.

Aquel día, 27 de diciembre Kushina Uzumaki se volvió Jinchuriki del Kyubi y, con eso las personas que sabían lo que ella era realmente tuvieron miedo, de que por aquella acción el linaje se rompiera.

Pensaban que estaría bien, que ella encarcelaría al demonio más fuerte de los 9 Bijus sin dificultad por su naturaleza, pero en ese mismo instante se dieron cuenta que estaban muy equivocados.

Justamente unos minutos después de haber sellado a la Uzumaki ella comenzó a perder el control monetariamente.

Nadie supo la razón de eso ¿No sé suponía que tendría que controlarlo con más facilidad?

Pero lo que ignoraban en esos momentos es que, en el complejo Hyuga se llevaba a cabo un nacimiento muy importante; Él próximo líder Hyuga nacía y no era nada menos que una hermosa niña de ojos opalinos y cabellos negro-azulados que, también seria la nueva Seigyo.

Por mucho tiempo se discutió aquella anomalía con los grandes mandos de Konoha, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión del por qué.

Pero más que hayar una razón, tenían que encontrar una solución para que la nueva Jinchuriki no se saliera completamente de control.

.

.

.

– Eres tan linda, Hina-chan – Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba, bien, también le encantaba la actitud tan linda de su amiga – Si querías venir con nosotros, debiste decirnolo ¡Estariamos felices de que nos acompañaras! ¿No, Minato? –.

– Sí, tú eres de nuestra familia, Hinata – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que ponía su mano en la cabeza de esta y sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

Ella correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y le devolvió la sonrisa a Minato; Ambos eran como sus hermanos mayores.

Kushina tomo la mano de la ojiperla y la dirigió a su vientre abultado, colocándola en este mientras sonreía.

– Hoy sabremos que es, es obvio que tienes que venir con nosotros ¡'ttebane! –.

A pesar de que llevaban una diferencia de edad, su amistad era demasiado fuerte.

– Kushina – Paro en seco, tomando la muñeca de la susodicha trayendo la atención de ambos – Bueno, la verdad yo… yo – Calló al ver las miradas de ambos clavados en ella – Yo ¡Quería darte un regalo! Bueno… Para ti y el bebe – Termino con un gran sonrojo, sacando una cajita de su bolsa ninja para después entregársela – Sé que no es mu…–.

Y de un momento a otro, Kushina se abalanzo sobre ella en un gran abrazo casi a punto de derrumbarlas a ambas, pero Minato reacciono a tiempo y las tomo para que no se golpearan.

Para Kushina, aquel era un regalo por más precioso, no solo por aquel collar (Que estaba claro que era hermoso) que se encontraba en la cajita tallada, si no por el detalle que Hinata le había dado en un día que sería muy importante para ella, bueno, para ellos.

Aquel era un hermoso colguije de plata, con un dije de espiral del mismo material; pero en el centro de la espiral estaba una pequeña piedra que se asemejaba al zafiro, que aparentemente brillaba con luz propia.

Hinata pensó que ese tipo de piedra seria la adecuada para el colguije, después de todo sabía que Kushina adoraba los ojos de Minato y, este aparentaba ser una copia exacta de su tono de color en estos. Además, aquel toque que le había dado con _su propio chacra_ le hacía brillar de una manera hermosa pero sutil.

Kushina sintió la calidez crecer en su pecho; no sabía si se trataba por el chacra de Hinata en el colguije o por el gran cariño que sentía por ella, lo más seguro es que fuera por ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

_**2 de octubre **_— **8 días para él ataque del Kyubi **—

Bufo molesta al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y negó rotundamente.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría al Sandaime mandar a una misión a Hinata a unos días que ella diera a luz? ¡Ese viejo estaba cada vez más loco!

¡Es más, él Hokage era Minato, no él! ¿Quién se creía?

— ¡Me niego 'ttabane! — Exclamo furiosa mientras frotaba su sien, la ojiperla suspiro — Ese viejo estu… —.

— ¡Kushina! — Le interrumpió ella, intentando que mantuviera la compostura — N-no es culpa de Sarutobi-sama… creo — Replico no muy convencida, para después adornar su rostro con una sonrisa — Volveré antes, lo prometo —.

La pelirroja se levanto de su silla, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo en su propia sala, intentando calmarse y no derribar la pared.

— Hina, tengo miedo — Soltó de repente dándole la espalda — Sabes lo que podría pasar y… — Poco a poco sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas — ¿Qué pasara si Minato no logra contenerlo?... T-tú eres la única que puede y — Pero el abrazo que recibió la hizo callar y con un rápido movimiento limpio las lagrimas que amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

— Eso no pasara — Le animo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — Ademas, ten por seguro que no me perderé el nacimiento de Naru —.

Realmente sobraban las palabras, se entendían más que bien para que con solo aquello supiera los temores de ambas.

Estaba claro que Kushina tenía miedo, más que nada por él bebé.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro Minato, quien se mantuvo en el margen de la puerta observándolas con una sonrisa. Seguramente Hinata le había comentado de la misión en la que él no pudo interferir en negativa.

Realmente no le gustaba para nada, pero supuestamente ella era la más indicada para la misión ya que era una de las últimas portadoras del byakugan.

Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y, enfrente de él pudo observar los ojos furiosos de su esposa.

— ¿¡Porque demonios no hiciste nada para evitarlo 'ttabane!

— Kushina, yo puedo expli…

Hinata suspiro, si, Kushina en ocasiones podía ser una bolita de peluche adorable, pero en otras ocasiones era realmente de temer.

Y Fugaku Uchiha sabía muy bien de la última.

Pasaron las horas y, como era usual los tres se sentaron en la mesa a probar la cena que, para ellos no era sorpresa que fuera _ramen_.

— Manana ife a haflar cof ef anfiano — 'Murmuro' mientras seguía devorando aquel platillo que a ella tanto le encantaba.

Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca, Kushina nunca se rendía.

— Nee, te lo eh dicho, la misión es mañana — Replico intentando calmar a la pelirroja.

* * *

_**9 de octubre **_— _**1 día para el ataque del Kyubi **_—

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre ellos, dejándolos total y completamente empapados pero aun así tenían que continuar para llegar a Konoha.

Aquella misión sí que había sido agitada; Desde iniciar rastreando a unos ninjas renegados clase S, hasta tener una pelea con ellos que se había prolongado un día entero y todo aquello para que esos tres desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Pero realmente aun no le encontraba sentido a la misión ¿Por qué ser rastreadores y enfrentarse a ellos pero con la orden de no matarlos? ¡Eran criminales de clase S! ¿Qué clase de misión tan absurda era esa?

Los ANBUS de la raíz intercambiaron miradas por debajo de las mascaras y abruptamente se detuvieron, logrando que ella también lo hiciera mirándoles confundida.

Algo muy dentro de ella le grito que corriera del lugar.

Por su espalda sintió como unas shurikens se dirigían rápidamente hacia ella, sin la menor intención de dejarla ilesa. Rápidamente los esquivo saltando a una rama que tenía enfrente y les dirigió una mirada de confusión a sus _compañeros_ que seguían estáticos, sin hacer nada.

— ¿Pero qué?… — Se pregunto a sí misma y, de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

_Una misión absurda y sin objetivo._

_ANBUS de la raíz._

_Pocos días de que Kushina diese a luz._

Todo, todo comenzó a tomar forma en su mente y, de un segundo a otro, aquellos ANBUS que habían sido sus _compañeros _ de misión comenzaron a atacarla sin miramientos, con la clara intención de lastimarla.

Pero aun así no entendía del todo el objetivo, pero si una pequeña respuesta en su mente

— _Kushina _— Pensó con temor ¿Acaso ella era el objetivo?

Si lo pensaba bien, estaba en lo correcto. Si la quitaban a ella del camino podían atacar a Kushina y ella se saldría de control, de hecho, era el momento más indicado para eso por su inestabilidad, su embarazo.

Intento esquivar todo ataque de los ANBUS, pero no podía hacerlo para siempre tomando en cuenta que ellos eran más que ella y más fuertes.

Respiro unos segundos agitada, intentando mantener la calma y concentrarse.

Necesitaba salir de ahí y llegar a Konoha.

— Tengoku tsuihō no jutsu — Rápidamente hizo unos sellos que no fueron visibles, y una gran ráfaga de chacra se disparo de ella, mandando a volar a dos ANBUS hacia un árbol.

Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, realmente la técnica no había salido como quería.

Y de un momento a otro, sintió como su cuerpo fallaba y caía de la rama donde estaba.

Después de eso, oscuridad.

~O~

Su entrecejo se frunció más y volvió a leer aquel expediente de misión que tenía en sus manos. Estaba preocupado, demasiado.

Paso su mano por sus rubios cabellos e intento calmarse.

Pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, al ver la misión que había sido encomendada_ su hermana _supo rápidamente que algo andaba mal, de hecho muy mal.

Nada tenía sentido; Ni la razón de la misión ni su objetivo ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Ademas, se suponía que ella debía haber vuelto tres días atrás, pero nada. Sí, en ocasiones las misiones se atrasan pero ¿No era ya demasiado tiempo?

Y para agregarle la cereza al pastel Kushina estaba a punto de dar a luz en cuestión de dos días y le preocupaba mucho el no poder contener al Kyubi el solo.

Ademas, para él _ Kyubi _ no era de su agrado, siempre prefería a Hinata cuando se trataba de "controlarlo".

Negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que ella volvería.

~O~

Sus ojos perla se comenzaron a abrir pesadamente mientras intentaba levantarse. Tenía una gran jaqueca y seguía desorientada ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

— ¿D-donde estoy? — Se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro, como si ella misma se pudiese dar una respuesta.

Un frio la comenzó a recorrer de repente, dándose cuenta que debajo de ella había agua y que ella ahora se encontraba desnuda.

Pronto sintió como unas miradas se dirigían hacia ella, quien intento reincorporarse inútilmente, pues callo hacia la fría agua sobre la cual se encontraba ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Observo a su alrededor, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Entonces reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, un lugar en el que ella de pequeña le asechaba en sus sueños.

_Dōkutsu akuma: La cueva de los demonios._

Un lugar sagrado, que se utilizaba para sellar a demonios que no tuviesen jinchuriki.

Pero ¿Por qué se encontraban ahí? ¡Ella no era ningún demonio!

Una mano la tomo del antebrazo con fuerza, halándola para que se levantara y por consecuencia, lastimándola, por lo que un sonoro gemido de dolor retumbo en las paredes.

Se sentía débil.

Dos ANBUS compartieron una mirada ensombrecida y seguido de esto asintieron.

Un miedo recorrió por su espalda.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, no cuando aquella mano del ANBU se posiciono en su pecho derecho, estrujándolo a tal punto de que un gran dolor apareciera.

Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y un grito ahogado de dolor quedo en su garganta cuando el segundo ANBU le tapo la boca con su mano, obligándola a caer de espaldas hacia el frio suelo cubierto de agua en donde se encontraban.

El miedo se impregno en su rostro.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir los bruscos movimientos de aquellos dos hombres ¡Tenía miedo! ¡No podía ver aquello!

— ¡Déjenme! — Alcanzo a gritar entrecortadamente por su respiración agitada.

Se sentía rebajada y humillada y pronto las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos al sentir como una de sus manos se apresuraba peligrosamente a su centro, para después moverse con _rudeza_ lo que le provoco un dolor interno.

¿Qué planeaban hacer con ella?

Queria escapar de ahí, pero no podía, no encontraba las fuerzas.

Otro grito raspo su garganta al sentir como la aprisionaban de esta y la estrangulaban.

Morir, sí, eso quería antes de seguir soportando aquello.

Viro su rostro inundado de lágrimas, forcejeando inútilmente y un sollozo escapo de sus labios.

¿Moriria así? ¡No! ¡No podía! ¡Le había prometido a Kushina regresar!

Intento levantarse, aun sintiendo el peso de aquellos hombres _repulsivos_ y, con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabia de donde había salido, los pudo sacar de encima de ella propiciándoles un fuerte golpe.

Los tres ANBUS restantes solo observaron la escena sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Para ellos estaba más que claro que aquellos dos no eran ANBUS de la Raíz.

Cayó de rodillas e hizo una mueca de dolor, ahora si ya no encontraba fuerzas. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los ANBUS que seguían de pie y nuevamente un sollozo escapo de sus labios, tenía miedo, ella aun se podía considerar una niña, aun con sus 17 cumplidos.

Aun aquella pregunta tonta pasaba por su cabeza

_¿Por qué?_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina al recordar aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo hacia unos segundos y nuevamente las lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos opalinos, acompañados de un grito sepulcral.

Él silencio reino ¿Acaso ahora tenía que esperar su muerte?

¿Qué pasaría con Kushina y Minato?

¿Acaso no podría ver nacer al pequeño _Naruto_? Aparentemente no. Un Hueco se formo en su pecho, cargado de desesperación, miedo y angustia.

— _Nee, Naru-chan — Murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro — Yo te protegeré —._

Aquella promesa quedaría en el aire, puesto que Moriria.

Los ANBUS que quedaron comenzaron a hacer sellos, y poco a poco su mirada comenzaba a perder brillo. As palmas de ellos se juntaron junto con el piso bañado con agua en toda la extensión de aquel lugar y este comenzó a brillar de un rojo carmesí.

Sus ojos se cerraron debido al brillo de aquello ¿Acaso pensaban sellarla?

Y como si alguien le hubiese jalado hacia abajo, se sintió caer, pero lejos de toparse nuevamente con el frio piso cubierto de agua, sintió como si se hundiera en un gran lago aparentemente sin fin y poco a poco, él aire le comenzaba a faltar.

Intento gritar y patalear, pero en fracción de segundos, aquello fue inútil.

Ya no se movía, ya no respiraba.

…

El brillo poco a poco fue disminuyendo, dejando visible a solo cinco personas en aquel lugar; Dos inconscientes y tres que observaban aquello ajeno a cualquier _grito_ de ayuda de la joven Seigyo.

La habían sellado como un vil demonio, pero esas eran las órdenes.

Pronto uno se dirigió a los dos inconscientes y, con un rápido movimiento de sus espadas, los degolló certeramente, manchando de carmín opaco el agua, que pronto se desvaneció.

Lentamente aquellos cuerpos inertes de los hombres se comenzaron a hundir en lo que era aparentemente el piso.

— _Bastardos_ — Pensó uno, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Con pasos apresurados los tres ANBUS dejaron el lugar, y con ello las esperanzas de muchos.

~O~

Una pesadez en su pecho logro que se levantara de su confortable cama, llamando la atención de su rubio esposo.

Comenzó a sudar frio al sentir una sensación desagradable, al igual que la brutal molestia de la cual ahora se quejaba su inquilino.

Algo no andaba bien.

Todo el dije que ella le había obsequiado tiempo atrás y lo acaricio con sus yemas. Una gran angustia apareció en su pecho.

— Estará bien — Le susurro Minato al oído, intentando tranquilizarla y adivinando su angustia. Pero, él no creía del todo sus propias palabras.

¿Dónde estaría su _hermana_?

* * *

_**10 de octubre **_— _**Ataque del Kyubi **_—

Los gemidos de dolor retumbaban por todo el lugar, dejándole los pelos de punta al rubio Hokage que intentaba mantener el sello _cerrado_ mientras su esposa daba a luz; A su hijo.

En esos momentos no podía fallar puesto que se trataba especialmente de la vida de su familia, la familia que por mucho tiempo había querido formar con ella y estaba a escasos segundos de tenerla.

Pero aun así no podía olvidar aquel pendiente que —De alguna manera— había logrado distraer a Kushina para que no se preocupara más, por ese momento claro.

Después del nacimiento de su hijo pondría un escuadrón entero para buscarla.

Otro grito desgarrador proveniente de Kushina lo saco de sus pensamientos y alarmarse inmediatamente.

Escucho decir a Biwako* algo parecido a "Tú eres el Cuarto Hokage, No entres en pánico, ¡esta es la razón porque la mujer puede tener hijos, los hombres no pueden manejar el dolor!".Pero no presto mucha atención; Kushina sufría y el no podía hacer nada.

Y entonces, un débil llanto del recién nacido inundo el lugar logrando así que fuera el único sonido perceptible.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por el rostro de la Jinchuriki al saber que su pequeño hijo había nacido ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¡Ya era madre!

— Ya nació — Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar Minato, estaba estático. ¡Ya era padre! ¡Padre de un niño precioso!

Pronto intento secarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan feliz?

— ¡Ya soy padre! — Murmuro con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, por lo que Kushina también sonrió.

Ambos eran padres.

Una chispa de angustia se reflejo en su rostro, Hinata no había llegado ¿Dónde estaría? Más importante aun ¿Estaría bien?

Observo con lentitud —Para lo que ella fue extrema lentitud— como le acercaban a su bebé, su hijo. Lo contemplo durante el tiempo que le dejaron verlo; Sin duda su hijo era hermoso, y no era porque fuera su madre.

— Naruto… Por fin logro verte — Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, contemplando a su hijo.

Se parecía tanto a Minato.

…

Una mano se poso sobre la suya, aun sujetada a aquel tubo para poder aminorar el dolor y pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Minato.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

— Gracias — Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y más aun su sonrisa. Sin duda cada día amaba más a Minato.

…

Nuevamente el llanto de Naruto atrajo su atención, seguido por el grito desgarrador de Biwako que unos segundos después yacía muerta en el suelo al igual que Taji*.

Un miedo que nunca había experimentado lo inundo en todo su ser al ver a aquel sujeto tener en sus manos a su hijo, amenazándolo de muerte con su mano alrededor de su pequeño rostro.

— Yondaime Hokage Minato, mantente alejado de la jinchuriki — Hizo una pausa, logrando que el rubio se tensara más — De lo contrario, la vida de este niño habrá sido de solo un minuto —.

Empuño sus manos y sus cejas se juntaron cuando frunció el seño.

— ¡_¿Cómo traspaso la barrera? Ademas… ¡¿Quién diablos es?_

Era la sensación más horrible que había vivido.

No perdería a su hijo.

Un gemido de Kushina logro que se diera cuenta de otro problema, el sello del Kyubi estaba incompleto y él aparentemente estaba furioso

.

.

.

_¿Dónde estás, Hinata?_

…

— _Nee, Naru-chan… Yo te protegeré…_

* * *

¿Saben? Esta cosa no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza y después de haber hecho el primer intento con el fic ya eliminado "La flor de cristal", puesto que no me llegaba más ideas para un fic solido (Claro, no de una saga entera) Decidí renovarlo completamente y aquí está el resultado de la nueva idea ¡Ahora sin cristales! Creo (¿?

Me encantaría que no se revolvieran con mi desfigurada imaginación ¿Hinata con Kushina?... ¿Pero que demonios es eso! Bien, si leyeron bien e_e y son astutos captaran antes del siguiente capítulo (¿? Ok no xD

Es un total chanfle, pero es lo que el señor Kurama me ha dictado hacer!

*Biwako Sarutobi es la esposa del 3er Hokage, que murió acecinada por Tobi.

*Taji era su compañera cuando ayudo a Kushina a tener al bebé, también murió a manos de Tobi.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y sí ¡Se que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo de Naruto: SC! (Si es que la sigues, si no checa mi perfil y ve que tal) Pero búa! D:! Esta cosa no me dejaba descansar e_e…. y pos ahora termine el prolongo –Va a escribir el otro capítulo- Y realmente no quiero que esto sea una bazofia monumental, por eso, si les gusta y dejan reviews le continuare, si no ni en p*** D: -Perdonen mi boquita mal hablada-

Sí; Discúlpenme a todos los que leyeron aquella parte donde Hina sufre, realmente no creo haberla hecho grafica ni explicita –Realmente me queme el coco para que no quedara así- Pero por esa razón puse la advertencia.

Sí; Este fic es Raiting M ¡Es el primero que escribo! –Claro, si ustedes lectores quieren que lo continúe- Nunca eh hecho algo "Fuerte" para variar con relación a eso, pero este fic será la excepción, pero claro 8/ no será de trancazo… -¡Tienen que saber a lo que me refiero! E_E-

Espero sus Reviews para darme ánimos a continuarla si te ah gustado D: -Aunque creo que no habrá T_T(¿?

¡Gracias por leer!

¿**Algún review**?


End file.
